


The Offer

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gravity Rises, Older Characters, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Pacifica's lackey captures the Pines Twins, she gives Mabel an offer that takes her by surprise. (Gravity Rises AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

“Let them go, Lacey!” Pacifica ordered. 

The lackey dropped the twins, causing them to wince on impact. 

Brown eyes narrowed. “What do you want, Pacifica?” 

“Nothing much, just a date.” 

“What?” Mabel said, taken back. 

“Yes.” 

“Mabel don’t–!” Dipper began. 

A smirk crawled on the blonde’s features. “Well, Mabel?”

Heart pounded. What was she supposed to do? Sure, Pacifica was kind of cute, but after dumping her brother and doing that triangle’s dirty work, there’s…Wait. 

“Okay,” Mabel said. 

Dipper’s eyes widened. Was she mad? Why would she do this? 

“Well, then. Shake on it?” Pacifica said, holding out her hand. 

Mabel held out her hand, snatching her necklace off. Blue eyes widened. 

“Come on!” Dipper said. 

As the twins rushed away, Mabel glanced back. A pit formed in her stomach. While Pacifica did bad things, she had some good in her, seeming to just be doing the demon’s bidding. She was kind of cute too. …Oh no…


End file.
